Shinobilar
is a ninja-like kaiju introduced in episode 9 of Denkou Choujin Gridman, and reappearing in episode 15. Shinobilar was known as Skorn in Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad, the American adaptation of Gridman. Subtitle: History Denkou Choujin Gridman Generation I A ninja virus with ability to speak; in his first appearance, Shinobilar can shoot sparks, carried two katanas, and create multiple illusion clones of himself. His mission was to brainwash the students and faculty at Takeshi Todo's cram school. Some of the students were classmates with Naoto Sho and the gang, when Ippei Baba and Yuka Inoue noticed their aggressive behavior, they went to the cram school only to chased away by the enslaved students. Shinobilar had Gridman at his mercy with his clone technique; but Gridman was able to claim victory by hurling the Thunder Axe at the real Shinobilar. Trivia *Shinobilar can be seen as the Gridman version of Alien Baltan. **Both are classified as Ninjas and have been revived three times in their first series they appeared in. **Also, the first of each can create illusion clones of themselves. * Shinobilar's appearance slightly resembles Alien Mefilas. *Both Shinobilar and his American counterpart Skorn have had the most appearances out of any other monster in their respective shows, with Shinobilar having a total number of 3 appearances; episodes 9, 15, and 29. While Skorn has an appearance number of 5 in the episodes, "An Unhelping Hand," "His Master'a Voice," a cameo in the opening of "Pride Goeth Before a Brawl", "The President's a Frink", and "Loose Lips Sink Microchips". *His voice is almost similiar to Kyrieloid's. Generation II Shinobilar's data was reformed and was given a kusarigama. This time, Takeshi was playing a virtual shooting game, but was taking too long that the arcade staff forced him off. Angered, Takeshi used Shinobilar to infect the game. The headset took over the player's mind and turned the virtual gun into a real laser gun. Yuka was the unfortunate player; under Shinobilar's control, she went around town shooting everything in sight. The battle seem too easy for Gridman at first, but Shinobilar revealed his ability to make himself incorporeal; all Gridman's attacks passed right through the ninja. After Twin Drill broke Shinobilar's weapon, Thunder Gridman was formed and performed the Thunder Grid Beam. Kung Fu Shinobilar Shinobilar's data was once again revived, now, lacking weapons, he fought purely with his fist and feet, until Gridman destroyed him with his King Grid Beam. Data - Revived= Revived :;Stats *Height: 75 m *Weight: 55,500 t *Origin: Takeshi Todo's PC :;Powers and Weapons *Kusarigama: After being reformatted, Shinobilar's katanas now where a kusarigama, which he can use expertly. *Intangibility: Revived Shibobilar can render himself intangible to attacks. Kusarigama.png|Kusarigama }} - Kung Fu= Kung Fu Shinobilar :;Stats *Height: 75 m *Weight: 55,500 t *Origin: Takeshi Todo's PC :;Powers and Weapons *Nunchucks: After being reformatted for the third time, Shinobilar's weapon became nunchucks. He can also transform it into a staff. *Martial Arts: Being more physical-oriented in fighting style now, Shinobilar has mastered kung fu. *Illusion: Kung Fu Shinobilar can make it seem like a fatal attack has landed on him, only to disappear and reappear behind the enemy. * : Red shuriken-like projectiles fired from the organs on his chest. }} Gallery Scorn2.jpg|Scorn Shinobilar.png Shinobilar figure.jpg|Shinobilar figure Anime Shinobilar.png See also *Skorn at the Superhuman Samurai Cyber Squad Wiki *Shinobilar at Ultra Monster Anthropomorphic Project Wiki *Anti (its successor in SSSS.GRIDMAN) Category:Gridman Kaiju Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Gridman